The Change
by candiedapple
Summary: Arwen gets kidnaped and uncovers a plot against her Father and Rivendel
1. prolouge

Disclaimer: I don't own Arwen or Rivendell, but I am house hunting so if you are selling let me know, not that I could afford it but it would be nice to tour. This is my first LOTR fan.fic, so be kind. Please!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
Arwen knew something was wrong. Liothen didn't call for help unless she really needed it. She wouldn't lower herself to call for anyone's help, unless there was dire need. Not that Arwen cared, she didn't have a very strong relationship with her, in fact it was the complete opposite. The two girls had always hated each other, they were rivals since they had met, and the fact that they looked similar enough to pass for each other didn't help. Secretly, Arwen was hoping that she would be too late to save her, while chiding herself for thinking such thoughts. She reached Liothen's door and opened it. And almost immediately a cloth was thrown over her mouth so she couldn't scream, and, as Arwen looked around, she saw that Liothen was perfectly alright, standing next to the bell chain she had used to call her. She had a smirk across her face so evil that you would have to be blind not to tell who was the kind queen and who was the evil countess. Arwen did not miss her motive, and stood still and waited.  
  
Liothen looked upon he prey with spite. All her life, she had followed this butterfly, always in the shadow. Well, with the little switch she was about to pull, she would have the glory. "Arwen, do you know what I shall do?" Liothen motioned for the elf standing beside Arwen to tie her hands and feet, de-gag her and put her on a bed. Arwen complied without any hassle. She knew what Liothen's plan was, and thought it would never work, there was so much evil in her that her father would sense it. But where would she be when the mistake was discovered? In a well? Buried or burned in the woods? Dead? Alive? Where? She feared for her life at every second. The other elf left, leaving Liothen and Arwen to what they would.  
  
Liothen striped off her dress, and looked at Arwen and smiled, a sour, devilish smile, and pushed Arwen onto her stomach, and unbuttoned her dress and slid it off, and put it on, wrapping Arwen in the bed cover. She stood in front of the mirror and smiled again, this time a very happy, Arwen like smile, and Arwen realized with much fear, that they really did look alike. She then realized how long this conspiracy had been planned. She, the real Arwen, came to help Liothen, and then, Liothen, transformed as Arwen, would report back, and say that Liothen, the actual Arwen was missing, so, no one would notice the difference, and it would account for one of them being missing.  
  
Arwen sighed with despair, there was no way of escaping, the bonds that held her were to tight, and she was probably to be killed within the next day or so. Liothen called the other elf back into the room, and Arwen was lifted and put into a chest, with a lock, and she felt the chest being rolled out of Rivendell slowly but surely leading her away from home. 


	2. the predicament

The heavy chest was dropped with a thud, and Arwen heard raucous laughter at her expense. They had been traveling for hours, and she was very tired and cramped. This was no way that a elf princess should travel, and especially not she. She ran her slender hand over the splintered wood of her prison, an old, creaky wooden chest. She had heard from the conversations of her jailer that she was headed for the old Dwarf Mines of Moria. At this she was frightened, for Moria was said to have great evil, that no man or elf warrior could conquer. Arwen felt the jerk of the chest being lifted again, and sighed. This was going to be a long trip.  
  
Liothen smiled at her reflection, and then turned away from the mirror. That little brat, Arwen, always trying to be so perfect, so horrible. Ugh!! To bad we couldn't just kill her, and get it over with, but her father had a moon mirror that told if anyone he loved or cared for was dead or dying, and the whole plan would go to waste if she was supposed to be dead and then wasn't. She left her quarters and made her way to Arwen's room. Opening the door, she saw that the maid had been in and made the bed. All of Arwen's clothes were hung in the closet and the cherry wood floors sparkled with the scented oil polish that the maids used. She sighed, this plan was definitely going to work. There was a rap in the door and she bid the messenger to come in. "Lady Arwen, your father wishes your presence in the great hall." Liothen smiled, the disguise had worked with the messenger, now all she had to do was fool her "father", "Tell him that I will be there momentarily, I will be right down."  
  
Several hours later, Arwen awoke, and, forgetting for a second where she was, sat up and hit her head. She sat rubbing it thoughtfully, and looked up to see that the top of the case being lifted off and then an ugly elf lord's face leering down at her hungrily. The quick thought of rescue was swiftly snubbed when the man threw her a coarse dress and she realized she was still wrapped in the elfish blanket. The elf said, "Put this on, now, and then you can sleep, we rest here tonight." Then he stomped off towards the camp that they had made, leaving Arwen with the guards to change. At this Arwen had a severe fear of being raped by such men, but that fear was uneasily put to rest when the men turned and faced away while she changed. The Elf Lord came back with a torch, and in the new light she saw that he was one of her father's advisors, one that she had never trusted. He harshly grasped her arm, and then pulled her to the camp. Sitting her down, he fastened shackles around her legs, and then around her arms, Arwen felt the cold unfriendly metal against her skin, and glanced up, the chains rattling as she tested them. She wondered what they were going to do with her. "We are now half way between Moria and Rivendell, we made very good time, and they," he spat at the mention of the Elves in Rivenedell, " don't event suspect that you are missing. You are out of reach for those who would know the difference, they are already taken care of, and there is no shelter around for you to hide in." at the last statement, Arwen let out an involuntary shudder. *what will become of me?* she wondered. The Elf Lord looked down on her, " I don't know why we even chain you up, it isn't like there is any way that you could get away. I leave you to your sleep, tomorrow, we find horses, and we ride to Moria. 


End file.
